That's Beautiful to Me
by Vivere Sine Timore
Summary: Just a bunch of fluffy Mal/Natara ficlets to go along with "That's Beautiful to Me" by Jaron and the Long Road to Love. If you squint you may be able to see the barest outline of a plot. OOC but then again where's the fun in keeping them in character?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I found a story like this on the Psych fandom, and I decided to do my own version of it. It's really just gonna be a bunch of little ficlets that go along with "That's Beautiful to Me" by Jaron and the Long Road to Love. Enjoy and please tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><em>"I drove you down the boulevard, that's where you took my heart<br>And you gave me yours instead."_

"What is _that_?" Natara asked with a bemused smile as Mal handed her a helmet. A glossy black motorcycle was parked in front of the station.

"Don't worry, it's a loaner." Mal slid the helmet over his head, and then secured hers. "Now come on." He straddled the bike and patted the seat behind him. Natara hung back, arms crossed as she eyed first him and then the bike.

"Do you even know how to drive that thing?"

"Of course. Diego taught me a while back."

"And this is your idea of a first date?" Mal grinned and Natara shook her head. "The things I let you talk me into..." She carefully threw her leg over the bike and seated herself just behind him. _'Clever, Mal,' _She thought to herself with a small smirk as she wrapped her arms around his waist. _'Very clever.'_

"Hold on tight!" Mal gave the throttle a firm twist, and then they were flying down the road. Natara gave a small shriek and tightened her hold on Mal.

"Mal..." Her voice was laced with caution and fear. "How fast are we going? Mal!" Mal smirked and took a left onto the boulevard.

"Just trust me, Nat." There was a small squeak as he sped up again, and she squeezed his waist tighter. He tipped his head back slightly and gave a yell of exhilaration. Slowly, he felt one of her arms leave his waist. After a minute of the bike going well over the speed limit, he heard her.

"Woohoo!" He glanced back, smiling widely at what he saw. Her helmet was off, one arm raised as she held it up. Her hair was whipping around wildly in the wind behind her.

"Natara... I love..." He was shouting, trying to be heard over the wind.

"What was that?"

"I love..."

"I'm sorry... I can't... you..."

"Hang on!" He slowed down as quickly as was safe, pulling over to the side of the road.

"What were you trying to say?" she asked, cheeks flushed.

"I... I love your hair like that, Natara," he said, "but you might want to put your helmet back on."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I have a lot of free time, so just btw these ficlets shouldn't take a lot of time. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"You laugh at the garden that won't grow in the lawn"<em>

They stood side by side in their kitchen, looking out at the clump of green plants sitting in the middle of their lawn. Natara tilted her head slightly.

"I don't think they're growing, Mal."

"Of course they are. Don't be ridiculous."

"You planted those things weeks ago. They should have tomatoes on them by now."

"They're just late bloomers. You'll see." Mal stepped away from the window.

"Have you even watered them at all?" Natara smiled. Mal froze and turned around.

"Isn't that what the rain's for?" She couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. "Hey, you can't just blame me. We were supposed to share the garden."

"You were the one who wanted a garden in the first place! I told you that I knew you wouldn't take care of it."

"And I'm sure that you knew that because of your crazy profiler voodoo, right?" Mal grinned, stepping closer to her.

"Actually, it's because you told me that you always manage to find a way to kill plants," she responded, taking a step forward and closing the distance between them. They stood chest-to-chest for a few seconds as they stared each other down before Mal grinned and stepped away.

"I just realized something, Nat."

"What?"

"I don't even like tomatoes."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Drink coffee in the kitchen with no make-up on."_

It was much too early to be up. The sun hadn't even risen yet, but Mal forced his eyes open anyway. Blinking away his heavy lids, he rolled over to wake Natara up and was surprised to find that she wasn't next to him. He threw off the blankets and slipped his feet into his slippers, trudging slowly down the stairs. He rubbed at his eyes with one hand and searched for the kitchen light switch with the other, blinking when he found it was already up.

Natara sat at the kitchen table, eyes closed and her hands wrapped around a coffee mug. She inhaled the aroma of the coffee and sighed contently as the mug warmed her hands.

"Hey there, beautiful," Mal said softly, kissing her cheek. She leaned into it slightly and opened her eyes.

"Hey there, sleepy-head." Mal poured himself a cup of coffee and took a seat next to her. Sipping the warm beverage carefully, he laid his hand on the table, palm up. Natara smiled sleepily and slipped her hand into his.

Mal was terrible at being still, he always had been. But it was because of moments like these that he was beginning to learn. Times with her that were quiet and peaceful- especially now in her blue pajamas and her hair in a messy bun without any make-up on her face- when she looked the most beautiful. And if he had to learn to sit still to appreciate them, he would do it in a heartbeat. Mornings like this, with her, were worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Sing all the wrong words to all my favorite songs  
>You're beatuful, and that's beautiful.<em>_"_

"Natara."

She kept on singing, dancing around the kitchen as she went.

"Natara!"

She spun around and yanked the earbuds out of her ears. "Mal! I didn't hear you." Her cheeks glowed red as the blood rushed to them.

"You are _butchering_ that song," he grinned at her. "Ceelo Green would be mortified."

"Well he doesn't have to know," she smiled sheepishly. "We don't have to tell him."

"That's fair. But seriously. What are you saying?" Natara shrugged.

"Well I didn't want to cuss, so-"

"Yeah. Sure, I get that I guess. But what about after 'If I was richer' ?" Mal leaned against the counter and grinned.

"'I'd still be Richard' ?" Mal nearly fell over laughing, recieving a slug to the shoulder in retaliation. He clutched at his shoulder as he continued to laugh, much to Natara's annoyance and frustration.

"It's 'I'd still be _with ya_' Nat."

"Well I didn't know who sang it when I first heard it, so I guess it kind of made sense," she said defensively, crossing her arms. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is," he laughed, tugging gently at her arm in an attempt to get her to uncross them. "But I think I'll let you off the hook this time, just because you have such a good voice."

"Stop teasing me, Mal!"

"Oh and Natara? If you're going to dance like that, you can sing whatever words you want."


	5. Chapter 5

_"You got lines on your face from sleeping on me."_

She wasn't awake, but she could smell Mal's scent and feel his chest rising and sinking beneath her head. As she slowly woke up, her mind brought more things into focus.

One of his hands was wrapped around her shoulders, the other one stroking her arm gently. Her left arm was thrown haphazardly across his chest, near her head. She knew it was futile to try to go back to sleep at this point, but she decided to enjoy a few last moments of peace.

Hearing her wake up, Mal slid out from underneath her head and rolled so he was suspended over her by his arms on either side of her body. She rolled her eyes, but accepted the kiss Mal placed on her lips. She pulled herself up into a sitting position after they separated, and Mal burst into laughter.

"What?" she asked. "What's so funny?"

"Your... face..." Mal choked out in between laughs. Natara scowled, grabbed her pillow and began to whack Mal with it. He only laughed harder.

"What's so hilarious about my face?" she demanded. Mal managed to calm himself down a bit before answering her.

"You have lines all over it, from my shirt." Natara vaulted off the bed and made a beeline for the bathroom. She groaned when she realized just how deep they wnet and scrubbed at them furiously, trying to make them disappear.

"These are never going to come out," she moaned, rubbing them again. Mal came up behind her and took her hands, placing them on the edge of the sink as his head rested on her soulder.

"Sure they will," he soothed her. "It'll just take a little time. We just might have to be a little late for work." Natara smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She turned in his arms and drew him closer.

"Don't tempt me," she muttered. Mal kissed her again, teasing her tongue with his.

"Feeling better?" he whispered.

"Not a bit," she whispered back, closing the distance between their mouths once more.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Call me at work 'cause you lost your key."_

Mal swore as his phone began to ring at the exact moment that the suspect took off running.

"God dammit!"

"You go after him! I'll run around and cut him off!" Ken ordered. Mal sprinted after the teen, weaving in and out of people as he slowly gained on him. When he was close enough, he launched himself at the boy. They went crashing to the ground and Mal straddled the suspect's back, pinning him down under his weight.

"You pig! Get offa me!"

"Not a chance," Mal said as he heard the call go to voicemail. He cuffed the struggling teen as Ken rounded the corner.

"Nice collar!" Ken grinned at his friend.

"Do you mind taking him in?" Mal asked as his phone began to ring again. He passed the teen off to Ken then grabbed his phone. He checked the caller ID before flipping it open.

"Natara? What is it? What's wrong?" He could hear a bus rumble in the background as she responded.

"Nothing's really wrong," she said. "It's just..."

"What? What happened?"

"I can't find my keys again." Mal nearly laughed with relief.

"Oh thank God."

"Thank God? Mal, I'm being serious!"

"I thought something had happened to you."

"Yeah well, I still can't find my keys. I checked my purse, the car, my pockets... Where could it be? I don't understand how they can just disappear like that."

"What I don't understand is how someone who's so organized with her work can be so disorganized with her personal belongings."

"Ha ha very funny, Mal." Mal smiled as he began walking back to the station.

"Okay, okay fine. Did you check the cup holder of your car?"

"Of course I did!" she snapped. Even so, he could hear footsteps in the background and a car door opening. "I'm telling you, they're..."

"They're... what?"

"They're right here." He chuckled lightly, tipping his face towards the sky.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too, but now I have another problem..." He heard her rummaging through her purse.

"What did you lose this time?"

"I can't find my phone. Ugh, I must've left it at the station. You're there, right? Could you take a look around for me? Please?" Mal couldn't help it as he roared with laughter.

"Please?" she begged again. "Mal I need my phone, and I really don't want to have to go all the way back to the station just to-"

"Natara?"

"Yeah?"

"Check your hand."

* * *

><p>AN: I think this one might be my favorite so far. Please review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_"You go to buy a dog, and you come home with three."_

"Hey, Mal?" He looked up from the newspaper he currently held.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking-"

"Well that's never a good thing," he said, folding up his newspaper and setting it aside.

"Jerk."

"Know-it-all."

"_Anyway,_" she continued, "I was thinking that maybe we should get a dog." She bit her lip and waited for his response.

"Yeah, I guess that would be alright," he said. Her eyebrows shot up; she was expecting him to tell her that she was crazy and that there was no way they would be able to take care of a dog.

"Really?" she smiled. Mal nodded, and she got up from her seat, kissed him quickly and threw her arms around his neck.

"Geez, I didn't know this meant so much to you."

* * *

><p>Mal had just settled in on the couch with a book when he heard the front door open. There was a rustling of plastic bags and the pattering of feet on the floor. He smiled and shook his head; Natara was back from the pound. He stood and went to help her carry all the supplies in, but froze in his tracks as he rounded the corner.<p>

"I thought you said _a _dog, not _three._" She grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Well I was only going to get him," she said, motioning to an older dog, a golden lab. "They said that everyone wanted puppies instead of adult dogs and I just felt so bad for him, so I just had to take him home."

"And how does that explain the other two?"

"Well after they let him out of his cage and put him on a leash, I saw her-" she pointed to the brown and white puppy- "and they said that she had to be adopted with her brother. And I figured that you wouldn't mind too much because they'd have each other to keep them company, and the guy there said that they were great indoor pets, so we wouldn't have to take them for walks as often."

Mal pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Fine, fine," he agreed. "But if any one of them chews up my shoes, they're being kept outside."

"Thank you!" Natara exclaimed. She pulled Mal close and crushed his ribs in a massive hug. "I'm going to go upstairs 'cause I really need a shower, but I'll be down soon. I promise."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, trudging back towards the couch. He picked up his discarded book and began to read again, stopping only when he felt a pair of eyes trained on him. He lowered the book and peered over the top of it. There were not only one pair of eyes trained on him, but three. All three of his new dogs sat in front of him, heads cocked and tails wagging.

"You're just lucky you're so adorable," he informed them.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Alright, so I got a request for a chapter, and I decided to go with it, but to tweak it a little and make it my own in a way. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p><em>"You coulda gone with Romeo, but you let him go<br>And you stayed with me instead."_

_"Mal, this is a welcome surprise," Natara smiled. "You know, I left you about a dozen messages. Care to come in?"_

_"Yeah, I'd like that very much." Mal smiled slightly back at her and followed her into the apartment. He took a seat on the couch opposite Natara and just stared at her for a second, building up his courage. "Natara, I have something I wanted to say. I keep flashing back to what happened with Tasha."_

_"That makes sense," she responded quickly, glancing at him sympathetically. "The thrid stage of grief is bargaining. Your psyche is replaying the moment, trying to think of what you could've done differently..."_

_"No, Natara, that isn't what I mean," he interrupted. His nerves were starting to get the better of him, and he knew that it he didn't get this off his chest soon, he never would. "Tasha's gone. I don't like it, but I accept it. And it made me realize something... What I couldn't accept, what I could _never_ accept, is if I lost you. Natara, what I'm trying to say is that I..."_

_The front door suddenly opened, and Shawn stepped in, carrying a bag of steaming Indian take-out. Mal cursed Shawn and his timing in his mind._

_"Fallon, hey there! Good to see you back among the living," he said amicably. "Would you be interested in staying for dinner? We've got some butter chicken, dum aloo vindaloo, and..."_

_Mal stood up, a frown forming on his face. He grabbed Shawn by his jacket and forced him out of the apartment, take-out and all. Shawn's face was priceless as the door was closed and locked in his face. Mal sighed and turned back to Natara, crossing the room in a few strides._

_"Mal, what was that for?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips._

_"I love you, Nat," he blurted. "I love you so much, it hurts. That's what I was trying to tell you when Shawn walked in. I realize that you're dating him and that you're happy. I want you to be happy, and if being with Shawn make you happy, then go for it. I won't stop you. But you also need to know that while I want you to be happy, I want to be happy too. And for some reason, I can't picture that happening without you."_

_"Mal..." she trailed off, her expression unreadable. He grabbed her roughly by the sides of her face and crushed her lips with his. Her arms came up to cricle around his neck, and his fingers drove themselves through her hair._

"What are you smiling about over there?" Mal quickly wiped the grin off his face before turning to face Natara. She was relaxing with a magazine on her side of the bed, and he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I'm just reminiscing." Natara scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"About what?" She probed gently. She was curious as to what could put such a giant smile on his face.

"The past." She couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, that's a given." She poked his ribs lightly. "Come on. I know it has to be something good, judging by the size of your smile."

"I'm just glad you didn't go riding off into the sunset on a white horse with Shawn."

"Of course not," she scoffed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Everyone knows that white horses and sunsets are tacky cliches. And I don't know about you, but I think cliches are boring. They're just so predictable and vanilla."

"And I'm not?"

"Not at all." They both grinned. Natara leaned in close as if she were about to kiss him. Her hair spilled across his chest as she leaned in even closer.

"Besides," she whispered, her breath tickling his lips. "Everyone knows Juliet dies when she runs off with Romeo."


	9. Chapter 9

_"You say 'Honey give me roses, but don't buy red.' "_

"So tomorrow's Valentine's Day," Mal remarked late at night. Natara was curled up against his side, one hand tracing lazy circles on his chest.

"Mhmm," she said sleepily. Her hand stilled and she pulled herself closer to Mal, closing her eyes. She felt his arms snake around her and she smiled slightly. She loved these moments, when he would just hold her and no one said a thing.

"I was wondering what you wanted to do," he continued. We could go to Sean's or somewhere else if you prefer." She shook her head.

"Nothing fancy," she said. "Everyone always does something fancy on Valentine's Day." She felt Mal's chest rumble with laughter. His hand threaded through her hair as it usually did.

"So then what do you want to do?" Natara thought for a moment.

"You know what? I'd be perfectly happy if you came home with a bunch of roses and then we sat outside and had chinese take-out." Mal grinned and kissed the top of her head, snuggling her closer.

"Roses and chinese take-out it is, then."

"No red roses, though."

"Too typical?"

"Exactly. Everyone gets red roses for Valentine's Day. Actually, it doesn't even have to be Valentine's Day. Whenever someone gives someone they love flowers, they always get red roses."

"Well red roses mean romance."

"Yeah, and yellow roses mean happiness."

"Alright, so you like yellow roses?"

"No. I like white carnations."

"Do you want white carnations?"

"No I want pink roses." Mal shook with supressed laughter.

"You are the most annoyingly complex woman I have ever met."


	10. Chapter 10

_You need forty-six pillows all over the bed."_

Mal shifted first to his left side, then onto his back seconds later. He sat up, fixed the pillows, and then laid back down. No matter how he positioned himself, he couldn't seem to get comfortable.

"Mal?" He cursed internally to himself. He hadn't meant to wake Natara up.

"I'm right here," he said.

"What's going on? Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine," he reassured her. Mal felt her shift on the bed, and then the light snapped on. She turned back to him and gently laid a hand on his arm.

"Are you sure? I felt you tossing and turning." He smiled gratefully at her.

"I'm fine," he repeated. "I'm just having a little trouble getting comfortable is all."

"Well, what's wrong? Maybe I can help." He glanced at her with a guilty look on his face and she stared right back. He really didn't want to say, especially since she found it so comfortable.

"Mal..." she warned. "I'm tired and I want to go back to sleep, but I'm not going back to sleep until I know what's bothering my boyfriend. Tell me. You know you can always talk to me."

"It's nothing, really. It's just... Do we really need all these pillows? There's got to be at least thirty of them. I mean I either feel like I'm sitting up, or like I'm breaking my neck."


	11. Chapter 11

_"Guess every punchline before it's said."_

"Okay, okay, here's a good one," Mal said. Natara rolled her eyes but listened anyway. "There was one mother cow and her three baby cows grazing in a field. The first baby cow looked at her mother and asked, 'Mama, why and I named Rose?' The mother cow responded, 'Because when you were born a rose petal landed on your head.'

"The cows went back to grazing. Then the second baby cow looked up and asked, 'Mama, why am I named Daisy?' The mother cow responded, 'Because when you were born a daisy petal landed on your head.'

The cows went back to grazing once more, when the third baby cow looked up and said ,'QGHJFKDIFN!' and the mother cow said-"

"The mother cow said 'Shut up, Cinder Block'," Natara finished for him. Mal frowned and Natara stared back innocently.

"That's scary how you do that," he said.

"How I do what?"

"How you know what I'm going to say. It's like you can read my mind. And I know you're a profiler and that's what you do, but God... it's just so weird." Natara tipped her head back as she laughed.

"Oh, Mal. I love you, but you need to learn better jokes. Preferably ones I haven't heard before."


	12. Chapter 12

_"I don't deserve to have a girl as beautiful as you."_

Mal smiled gently and tucked a lock of hair behind Natara's ear. She stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake up. After being sick for just about a week, her fever had finally broken last night. The relief Mal felt was immensely welcome. Her cheeks were still flushed slightly, but she wasn't sweating anymore, at least.

"Mal..." she murmured. Mal was alert in an instant, ready to do whatever she asked, but realized that she was still asleep. He couldn't help but grin as he wondered what she was dreaming about. She stirred again and slowly blinked herself awake.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded sleepily as she realized Mal was staring at her.

"Oh, nothing," he said. "Just the most beautiful woman in the entire universe."

"Stop it," she moaned. "I'm not beautiful. Not right now." She threw her arm over her eyes. Mal tickled her ribs and she burst into peals of laughter.

"Mal! Mal... knock... it off!" she gasped. She grabbed at his hands in an attempt to stop him from tickling her more.

"Say you look beautiful, then."

"But I'm not!" she protested. Mal threw up his hands in exasperation.

"What is it with women and admitting that they're beautiful?" he exclaimed, turning away from her. Natara's smile evaporated immediately.

"...Mal?" She reached out tentatively to touch his shoulder, becoming desperate when there was no response. "Mal, come on. You can't really be mad at me for that, can you? I'm sorry. Please, just talk to me again."

He refused to answer her, and she dropped her hand into her lap. She stared at it for a minute, tracing the lines on it.

"I... I-I'm beautiful," she stammered. "There. I said it." Mal slowly rolled over, a small mischievous smirk on his face.

"Gotcha."

"Wha... oh, you jerk!" She smacked his shoulder and gave him a small shove. "I don't believe you!" She smiled in spite of herself.

"Oh, come on. you know you're impressed that I got you to say that you're beautiful. Admit it."

"I admit that it was a very clever plan."

"Seriously though. Why don't you think you're beautiful?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "Female insecurities?" Mal stared deep into her eyes, and she began to fidget uncomfortably.

"Natara, look at me." She glanced down and Mal cupped her chin, encouraging her to look back up at him. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. No one, not even Sandra can compare to you. No one even comes close. At all. I mean you're in a league all your own."

"Mal..." she smiled sadly. "You don't have to say that just to make me feel better."

"Who says it's to make you feel better? Who's to say it's not the truth? To be completely honest, I wonder how I was the one to end up with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you could have any guy you want. Me? Not so much."

"You say that I can have any guy I want?" Mal nodded. "Well I want you. End of story."

"Well that's a relief."

"Besides, the last guy I fell in love with ended up a serial killer. I figured I couldn't get any lower than that."


	13. Chapter 13

_"You're so beautiful  
>And that's beautiful to me."<em>

"And now I'd like to invite the new Mr. and Mrs. Fallon onto the dance floor for a very special dance."

Mal stood up and straightened his tux before holding out his hand to Natara. She took it, and he led her out onto the dance floor. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close, staring tenderly into her eyes. They began to sway gently as the music started.

"So, Mrs. Fallon, are you enjoying yourself?" He smirked at her.

"Mal, stop it," she smiled back, blushing madly. "It's bad enough that everyone's staring."

"Of course they're staring. That's what happens when you're this handsone." She laughed and shook her head. She rested her cheek against his chest, much to the enjoyment of their guests. Everyone watched as they finished their dance and took their seats again. Amy practically ran up to the newlyweds and gave them each a huge bear hug.

"I'm just so happy for both of you!" she gushed. "I mean you guys are, like, perfect for each other."

Through out all the congratulating and gushing, Mal refused to let go of Natara's hand; then again it wasn't like she was complaining about that. The two seemed to be off in their own little world, one that was only big enough to hold the two of them.

The familiar intro to "Smile" by Uncle Kracker came on, and Natara allowed herself to be pulled onto the dance floor once more. This time a bunch of other couples joined them. Towards the end of the song, she looked over Mal's shoulder. Her jaw fell open and it took all of her will power not to laugh.

"What? What is it?" Mal demanded. She simply pointed over his shoulder. He twisted, a smirk forming on his face as he caught sight of the couple she was staring at.

"Well, would you look at that. Who would've thought?"

"It's just so weird to me, I mean they bicker all the time."

"Yeah, but I guess they do spend all that time together..."

"But_ Amy _and _Kai_? It just seems so strange."

"Well when I first met you if someone had told me that I would eventually marry you, I would've laughed in their face."

"Still..."

"What do you say we escape for a little while?" He whispered in her ear.

"Lead the way, Mr. Fallon," she whispered back. They managed to escape out the doors and into the garden. Everything was lit up, including the fountain. They did a lap around the garden, admiring the beauty of the arrangement of flowers at night, then took a seat on a white bench just in front of the fountain. Natara tucked her feet up on the seat and leaned into Mal's shoulder.

"I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day," she murmured.

"I couldn't have asked for a more perfect wife."

"Not even a famouus actress or a super model?"

"Are you kidding? I rate actresses and super models around here." He held one hand just above his lap.

"And me?"

"You? You're all the way up there." Her gaze followed his other hand, which was stretched as high as it can go.

"Well that's comforting," she teased. A comfortable silence hung over them as they listened to the gentle trickle of the fountain. Natara reached over and laced her fingers with Mal's, allowing him to kiss her gently. They pressed their forheads together, enjoying the first moments of privacy they'd gotten all day.

"So, is it too early to bring up kids?"

"Mal!"

* * *

><p>AN: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... I'm done! Okay, so I got a little over excited and finished this in less than 24 hours. What can I say? I just had a lot of fun with it and went a little crazy. Seriously, though, this is a new record for me that I'm 99% sure will never be broken.<p>

Oh and in case any of you wanted to know, I found a really pretty dress that for some reason I can picture Natara wearing on her wedding day. Link is below. Just take out all the extra spaces.

http:/ www. eveallure. com/ image/ product/l/ 201102/ a_line_princess_ off_the_shoulder_straps_chapel_train_ satin_lace_wedding_dress_ with_beading_ and_embroidery_1366_

ALSO. I was playing The Maskmaker the other day, and I couldn't help but notice something.

When Natara and Mal were trying to get information about the houses near the cliff, they posed as a married couple, right? And if you chose the right answers, Natara says that they met at a fundraiser party for a non-profit organization. Well then I remembered that in chapter six of volume five, they were at a non=profit fundraiser party.

Foreshadowing? Coincedence?

Anyways, I'm going to stop rambling now and shut up cause I'm pretty sure no one's reading this anymore. But if there are, I hope you enjoyed this and that you found it funny or sweet or something. Please review cause it make me really happy. It also make my day usually.


End file.
